Teikoku Alexanders
Teikoku Alexanders (帝黒アレキサンダーズ Teikoku Arekisandāzu?) are a team based out of Osaka. They are known as the ultimate all-star team and, prior to the match against the Devil Bats, no team had scored against them,293 they have never called a timeout,288 and they have won the Christmas Bowl since its inception.284 They recruit the best players from all the country and stick them into a six tiered ranking system. Players who want to move up in the ranks must memorize over one thousand different plays and all of the first string members must be able to run forty yards in under five seconds Overview * One of the only teams revealed from the Kansai conference, located in Osaka. The symbol of the school is a twin-headed bird with the kanji their school on it (similar with Byzantium Empire and/or Roman Empire coat of arms), while their logo is a cartoon version of their namesake: ancient emperor Alexander the Great. In the Eyeshield 21 universe, Teikoku has won every single game since the very first Christmas Bowl in 1980, defeating even Kanto powerhouses like Shinryuji and Ojo, showing the "Western domination" of the sport. Already known as a powerhouse in their own conference, they are also known for actively recruiting the best players from other teams to play for their school. Most of the players from the Bando Spiders were taken by their team and they were close to receiving star player Akaba prior to his decision to remain at Bando (leading to his subsequent sitting out of most of the season from the Kanto tournament). The recruiters gave up on Akaba when they got confused about a metaphor of "a guitar getting its strings cut". Due to their notability of being the best football school in Japan, they have a massive club composed of over two-hundred players and six separate teams. While each of these six teams is powerful, only the best of all the best make the first-team regulars. Their position on the team also determines their seating position in club meetings, where the 1st Team sit in front of the Grecian-Roman style senate meetings. For most players to leave the sixth string (the lowest squad) they must know the Alexanders playbook which contain over 1000 play or probably all the plays possible in football. According to one player, Teikoku's ultimate strength isn't its all-star mentality but its knowledge of every known play in football. To be in the first string a player must have a 40 yard sprint that is under 5 seconds. Given the info that a 4.8 could make you an ace anywhere shows the all star nature of the team. * The team has never trailed in a game. Never letting the other team get the lead even once. * During the Christmas Bowl, the Teikoku Alexanders have never called a time out ever which is a surprise to them. This season the Teikoku Alexanders have never let a team score even with a field goal until this Christmas Bowl. As a testament to their strength, Kirio Ibarada, the previous quarterback ace of the Bando Spiders, is only on the fourth string of the Teikoku Alexanders. They were never beaten until the Deimon Devil Bats bested them in the Christmas Bowl. Players Takeru Yamato (大和猛) Although merely a player for the best team in Kansai, Yamato is in actuality the real and mysterious Eyeshield 21 from Notre Dame High School that once fought against Kyoshin Poseidon's Shun Kakei who played for Phoenix. He is said to be the perfect runner and has great strength, speed, technique, spin the ball on one finger and even perfect body balance. Basically, he is a fellow "perfect player" like Shin. So far no player has been able to stop his run. In example of this is said by one of his teammates who says that 10 players from the Teikoku 2nd string combined are not even capable of stopping his run. In fact his is shown to only really be challenged by his fellow ace, Taka Honjo in all of Teikoku. The original person believed to be this man was Hayato Akaba from the Bando Spiders, but Shun comments that his body type is slightly different from the one he played against. Near the climax of the game against the Hakushū Dinosaurs, Marco reveals that the team that this Eyeshield 21 plays for is Teikoku, shocking both Sena and Shun. With Deimon in the Christmas Bowl, the showdown between him and Sena is now a reality. When Sena, Monta, and Suzuna go to scout Teikoku's football team, he pairs up with Sena against 4th string players to see what Sena was capable of. However, his true goal is to meet someone who can match him to the point of being able to make him use his "true style", which has yet to be revealed. Karin Koizumi (小泉香燐) Although she appears like a very feminine, girlish person, Karin is in actuality the quarterback for the Alexanders. First seen around the showy fourth-stringer Ibarada, Yamato is forced to defend her whenever she isn't on the field. Karin is first seen in chapter 275 where she is revealed to be the first string quarterback for the Alexanders. She has Sena's immensely shy personality, which everyone noticed right away (since both of them bowed, flustered, to each other at the same time, asking for the other to be gentle). Hiruma told the team that Karin was actually a man so that they would go all out on her (although Sena and Monta knew that she was a girl already). She has many male fans in the audience because of her beauty, including those from Shinryuji. Kureji Hera (平良呉二) A large-set player for Teikoku's first team and the official captain of Alexanders' squad, he has a bizarre sense of humor and lets his roots in Kansai show compared to the others. Sena, Monta and Suzuna meet him as he offers the tour of the Teikoku campus (though Yamato mostly gives the words and comments to their Deimon guests). Though cheerful, he is a tad eccentric, to the point of wearing costumes to fit the role he holds such as a tour guide for Deimon's visit and as a "Roman Senator" during the football strategy meeting in the forum. During the game, he even mimics Karin words behind her, threatening Devil Bats while Karin smiling innocently. Taka Honjō (本庄鷹) A long-haired player for Teikoku, he unexpectedly demonstrated his catching ability to Monta by catching a ball one-handed, without even looking up from the book he was reading. He is most likely the one to whom Honjo, history's strongest fielder and Taka's father, was referring to when he said Monta would meet "someone" at the Christmas Bowl. Finding out Taka's lineage, Monta realizes that Honjo came looking for a strong opponent for his son to beat, thus making Monta nothing more than a "sacrificial lamb" to make Taka the best. Similarly, Mamori asked Hiruma to cut out any Teikoku article even mentioning Taka out of fear that Monta would discover his idol's son was the best receiver on the best team in Japan, notable for making 1st team in his first day just like Yamato. His record at the long jump is 8.25m (this is very impressive given the world record is 8.95m) and he holds the Japanese record at the high school level by a wide margin. Reisuke Aki A player who is considered to be an idiot (compared on a scale, Hiruma considered him 60%, whereas players such as Yamato, Taka and Karin were 0% and Taki was 100%). Unlike many of the current first squad, he was the only one who played in the previous Christmas Bowl, where he learned firsthand about Agon Kongo (even though Teikoku did defeat Shinryuji in the game). Was there when Agon tried to join the team. He appears to have a crush on Karin, as he asks her to be his girlfriend at the start of the game, but was pounded by Heracles before finishing the sentence. Orio Tokashiki Orio Tokashiki is the former captain of the Okinawa High Boxers and uses his boxing stance to his advantage against his opponent's linemen. Mikoto Sano Mikoto Sano is the former ace receiver of the Shachi Goldens team. Gets crushed by Kurita in a catching contest. Doujirou Tenma Doujiro Tenma is the former ace running back on the Shinryuuji Nagas and was one of the two people to get into Shinryuji through the sports program along with Yamabushi. He was recruited into Teikoku to join their football team. He is called "The Sideline Edge's Magican" because he is able to run on the sidelines really close at high speed without losing his balance or momentum. He also has 5 girls who are head over heels for him. Doujirou also likes listening to his music when he is playing during the game. Hotei Kansai's number one kicker, with the success rate of 99%. He is a rather pudgy and jolly person with good humor. When Monta jumped to try and catch the kicked ball, Hotei laughs and says that even though Monta was so close, he wouldn't feel any pressure. However, Monta manages to knock the ball off target the pressure of his hand moving through the air or that the ball grazed the side of his glove. Kirio Ibarada (棘田キリオ) Originally the quarterback of the Bando Spiders, he abandoned his former team when he was recruited by Teikoku, thinking that Bando wasn't strong enough to get to the Christmas Bowl on their own. Attending the Kanto final with the (supposed to be) manager of the team, he was confronted by former teammate Kotaro Sasaki for leaving a team that was close to making the Christmas Bowl themselves the previous year. But Akaba held Kotaro back from attacking him, letting him leave the Tokyo Dome without further difficulty. He is also said to be a good quarterback. However although he was considered the best quarterback in Tokyo in the previous year, his quarterback skills were only good enough to make him reach the 4th team, making him resentful for main team (and female) quarterback Karin. Whether it is sexism or hatred that he himself is not on the 1st team always puts him at odds with the entire team. Category:Teams